galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tosken
Tosken are a techno-tribal species native to the planet Covstek. There are two primary variants of the Tosken the Covish, who are the decendents of the Tosken who stayed on Covstek, and the Galmish, the descendants of the Tosken who made the initial migration to Malros Prime, the Hanolice capital. History Many years ago, during the founding of The Hanolice Republic, nine transport ships landed on Covstek, near the first Clear Skies Congregation in nearly a hundred years. A race of thean-like beings with golden eyes originating from the nearby planet of Galmora Prime emerged from the vessels with a dream of a Republic that would span across the galaxy and an offer to the Tosken to join them. Each tribe sent one third of their members to join them in forming The Hanolice Republic. The Tosken who remained on Covstek began to be known as the "Covish" where as the Tosken who migrated to Malros Prime, and eventually other systems and planets in The Republic, became known as the Galmish. =Covish= The Covish are much more traditionalist and stoic than their Galmish cousins. Although they are also part of The Hanolice Republic, they have much more loyalty to their individual tribes than The Republic as a whole. Abilities Snow Native: Not affected by snow difficult terrain, double effect from desert difficult terrain. Psionic Technicians: Although they do not have strong psionic abilities on their own, Tosken have a strong latent psionic that can be utilized with the aid of technology. Double all Psi buffs Psionic Bond: Animals Galmish Tosken have an acute sensitivity to the emotions and urges that govern animal life, enabling them to easily develop close relationships with them and be significantly more articulate in their communication. Homeworld Covstek is a snowy planet with eight giant storms travelling across its surface which take up the top layer of snow with them to reveal a viscous liquid in which most of the planet’s life forms reside. Faction Tosken were the second species to join The Hanolice Republic. The Covish hold eight seats in the Hanolice Senate, one for each of the eight storm areas on Covstek. =Galmish= The Galmish are the descendants of the Tosken who went to Galmora Prime to join The Hanolice Republic's ventures in exploring and colonizing the galaxy. Special Equipment Sibili Mechanica: Armored power suits that can act independently of the user via the Tosken’s ability to interface with technology psionically. Abilities Psionic Technicians: Although they do not have strong psionic abilities on their own, Tosken have a strong latent psionic that can be utilized with the aid of technology: Double all Psi buffs Psionic Bond: Machines Galmish Tosken have an acute affinity to interface with technology psionically. Because of this, they can perform feats that would be impossible for most beings, including the ability to send intentions and control pieces of technology they have a previously established connection with. Homeworld Covstek is a snowy planet with multiple giant storms travelling across its surface which take up the top layer of snow with them to reveal a viscous liquid in which most of the planet’s life forms reside. Galmora Prime is the capital of the Hanolice Republic and the seat of the Hanolice Senate. The planet is covered with a massive eco-city that is weaved into the thick jungle. Faction Tosken were the second species to join the Hanolice Republic. The Galmish hold eighteen seats in the Hanolice Senate. Category:Andromeda Species Category:Andromeda Category:Arms Race Category:Hanolice